One example of an electrical contact in which an electrical contact is fastened within a dielectric housing by press-fitting is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application No. 48-32881. The electrical contact has projections that protrude laterally from both side edges of a metal stamping; the contact is fastened in place as a result of the projections biting into side walls of a cavity in the dielectric housing.
However, especially in cases where electrical contacts are parts of circuit board mounted connectors, and include tine sections that are soldered to circuit boards, the contacts transmit heat when the tine sections are soldered to the circuit board so that the retaining force obtained by press-fitting in the cavity is weakened.
Accordingly, a feature of the present invention is to provide a circuit board mounted connector that is constructed so that electrical contacts of the connector are firmly held in an insulating housing even after the contacts have been connected by soldering to a circuit board, and an electrical contact that is used in the housing.